Hermione's Revenge
by quizgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione wants revenge on Malfoy for something he did to her. Will she get it? Rated M to be safe. Character death...


**Note: This is an updated version of the one I made. There's a few HBP spoilers in the middle. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S REVENGE**

21 year old Hermione was holding a black, shiny gun at the figure in front of her. Draco lifted his head and looked at her with grey, taunting eyes.

"Are you going to kill me now? The little Mudblood wants revenge?" he asked and Hermione gritted her teeth, hands quivering.

"Yes, yes I am..."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting up a little straighter. He could not fool Hermione though; she knew he was hurt. "And you're going to use _that_ thing?"

"This is just as effective as the Avada Kedavra."

Hermione had chosen to use a muggle gun, because no matter how much she wanted Draco dead she also knew that she would never be able to kill someone with a spell.

A tear trilled down her cheeks as she remembered the fateful night, ten months ago...

/_Flashback/_

"_It's over Harry, he's gone..." said Hermione shakily as she untangled herself from the dead bodies on top of her. "You've done it! You've finally done it!"_

_Harry turned his head from Voldemort's trashed body and shot her the first, genuine smile she had seen in months. _

"_Yeah..." he said weakly and then his feet collapsed under him. Hermione was instantly by his side like she had always been._

"_The prophecy is broken... you're free!" said Hermione and traced her finger down his cheeks, tired and thrilled at the same time. Harry had tears in his eyes, but they were happy tears this time._

"_I love you, Hermione," he said suddenly and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I really do..."_

_Hermione felt a big bubble of joy in the bottom of her stomach. She had waited so long to hear him say that..._

"_I love you too!" she said with a sniff. She did not think she had ever felt so happy, so relieved..._

_Harry held her a little away from his body and looked at her intently, his green eyes sparkling brightly with excitement and life. He seemed to hold his breath for something._

"_Hermione... will you marry me?"_

_Hermione was, for the first time in her life, speechless. It took her a while to collect herself, but when she finally did she managed to stutter a weak "yes." She could not believe what she was hearing, it was too good to be true..._

"_What?" asked Harry anxiously, as though he was afraid that he had not heard her correctly._

"_YES!" squealed Hermione and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"_

_Harry held her tightly and sighed. Hermione breathed in his scent. She had been so close to losing him, but now he had won and they could finally be _together...

_Harry's lips found hers and they kissed; for the first time forgetting about everything; Voldemort, prophesies, Wormtail, Snape and Bellatrix... They didn't matter anymore, they were all dead..._

_Suddenly Harry let out a sharp intake of breath and his whole body became rigid. Hermione opened her eyes, and saw Harry's eyes wide with horror..._

_Hermione looked up abruptly, searching for the reason behind Harry's behaviour, and she saw a figure that stood behind him. The blond boy was gripping a sharp, bloody sword tightly in his hand, _Harry's_ sword... _

_Draco Malfoy. _

_Hermione looked down in disbelief and saw dark, red blood flow freely out of Harry's stomach. _

_The sword had gone right through him... the sword they had dipped with poison so Voldemort could not heal himself._ And there was still some left on it...

"_NO!" she shouted and lounged herself at Malfoy. _

_The Slytherin, however, seemed to be prepared for something like this because he quickly stepped out of her reach, winked at her and then disappeared with a '_pop.'

"_Harry!" mumbled Hermione, placing herself in front of Harry._

"_Don't worry," she said to him and pointed her wand at him to do a healing spell._

_It didn't work. NO! _

_Hermione was frantic. Her magic had never failed her before! It had to be the poison..._

_She looked over at Harry helplessly, who seemed to struggle with holding himself up in a sitting position. He looked so pale..._

_Hermione's brain did a small click. She was a muggle born... She had to do this in the muggle way... anything was better than doing nothing!_

_Quickly, she ripped some clothing of one of the dead Death Eaters in the room and wrapped it tightly around Harry's stomach._

_With a shudder, his shoulders collapsed and his whole body became soft as though he hadn't the strength to hold himself up anymore. He was terribly cold..._

"_It's too late Hermione..." he croaked out._

"_No, no, no, it's not too late, Mediwizards and Healers will come, you'll see-"_

"_Nobody knows we're here, Hermione... Nobody will come."_

"_Don't say that, there's always _someone_ that will!"_

"_The prophecy is broken ... now... and we have ... destroyed all the Horcruxes ..." Harry said, his voice becoming fainter and more hoarse, "I have ... done what I ... came here for. The r-reason I didn't die the first time V-Voldemort came ... after me."_

_Hermione broke down in sobs. "Don't Harry! – Please, don't ... not now, not when we're so close! Not when we can be together and I'm having your baby! You have to fight it!"_

"_I'm so ... _terribly _... sorry Hermione ..." Harry's words were hoarse and he made a weird, choking sound. "I ... love ... you. Remember. Always."_

"_No, Harry! Don't leave me!" said Hermione, shouting now and her, tears streaming faster out of her eyes than they had ever done before, making her vision so blurry it was nearly impossible to see anything. "Please!"_

"_I'll be waiting for you," whispered Harry so fast that Hermione almost did not hear him._

_He smiled at her for a second and then his body went from soft to limp. Hermione knew that life had left him. _

_Hermione made a promise to herself that very moment. _

_She was going to kill that Malfoy git._

_/End flashback/_

Hermione had waited so long for this. She had searched high and low for him in ten, long months and finally she had Malfoy cornered in a place where he could not flee. Were he couldn't Apparate.

And she was going to kill him.

The whole thing made her so bitter. Malfoy had ruined everything! Malfoy had ruined the chance she and Harry had to be happy together with their little baby, the baby she had miscarried shortly after his death.

Their whole life, the life she had been fighting for since she was eleven years and the life Harry had been fighting for since he was one had been right in front of them – served on a golden plate – only to be ripped away right under her nose. Hell, they had even been able to smell the pleasure!

She could never forgive him for what he had done to Harry. This was her chance to revenge him.

Hermione now totally understood why Harry had hated Bellatrix and Snape so much. Why Harry had wanted – and succeeded – in killing both of them.

Draco smirked up at her. "You're not going to do it, are you? No, a sweet little Mudblood like you is way _too good_ for that..."

Hermione closed her eyes in agitation. She knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to take her courage from her.

"You're forgetting that I'm a Gryffindor," Hermione smirked bitterly. "I'm not afraid to kill you."

"Then why are you hesitating? Don't you want me to join your dear Potter?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak his name!" hissed Hermione.

Draco opened his mouth to make another rude comment, but Hermione would not let him: She pulled the trigger and felt a jolt through her arms as the bullet escaped the gun.

The next thing she knew Draco was holding his chest, blood pouring out of it.

He grimaced, his normal smirk gone from his face.

"Ouch," he said, "that _hurt.."_

"Damn well it did!" said Hermione angrily and pulled the trigger again.

This time the bullet hit Draco's head and he died instantly.

Hermione breathed in a deep, shaking sigh.

So she had killed Draco Malfoy, she had finally done it ... and with a muggle weapon no less. Had she cared she would have laughed at the irony.

What was she going to do now, however? The question hit Hermione so hard in her stomach that she had to sit down.

She had nothing left to live for.

She had done what she had to do. Except, perhaps, one thing...

Hermione took the gun up and pointed it at her head; a small smile playing in the corner of her lips.

They were finally going to be together again...

She was about to pull the trigger for the third time that evening when she realised that she could not do it. She sighed and took the gun down again, pushing it away so abruptly that it slid across the floor and to the other end of the tiny room. She could not do it. Just as she had not been able to kill Draco with a wand.

Harry had sacrificed his life for her. He would have wanted her to live and if nothing less she had to try.

She owed him that much.


End file.
